Doing the Unexpected
by eternally-fate
Summary: Damon was the one who had been saving her life and she doesn’t even remember any of it - until now. One-Shot


**Fandom:** Vampire Diaries  
**Titile:** Doing the Unexpected  
**Characters:** Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore with mentions of Katherine and Emily.  
**Rating:** PG -13 Just to be careful  
**Summary:** Damon was the one who had been saving her life and she doesn't even remember any of it - until now.  
**A/N:** Big Thanks to my beta Reese who is not even betaring at the time but still helped with this and gave it back quickly! This also takes place after the episode History Repeating! This is a longer version of the fic** Following Your Instincts**, I was originally going to do a 3 chapter drabble fic for this story but I tied it all together.

-------

Finding out the Salvatore's were vampires was hard, but not at all hard to believe. It all made perfect sense to Bonnie actually. How secretive the Salvatore's were. The feeling of almost dying she got when she touched Stefan for the first time.

She would be lying if she said she didn't remember what had happened when Emily was in complete control over her body.

She remembered feeling stronger than she had ever felt. She remembered talking with Damon and throwing him against a tree, almost stabbing him through the heart by one of its limbs.

As Emily was in control of her body she realized three things: one, Damon was not as evil as he seemed; two, Emily and Damon had made a deal over a hundred years ago; and three, Damon was the one who had been saving her life and she doesn't even remember any of it - until now.

If anyone would have told her earlier that Damon Salvatore -_ AKA older, sexy, danger guy_ - was the one who had been protecting her life since the moment she was born, she would have laughed and told them they were insane.

As the days went on she heard nothing from the Salvatore's; she remained distant from her friends and she took some days off of school - Grams wanted to talk to her about it, but she couldn't talk to anyone right now. She just needed to be alone, to clear her head.

As the hours went and the days passed, she understood even more. He wanted to protect the love of his life, Katherine. Even though it barely caused her- her life, she felt like she had a connection towards him now. She felt as if something was moving her towards him. Something unexplainable.

So a week later, before she'd realized what was even happening, she guessed she was going with her instincts by finally talking to Elena, who was so worried, but Bonnie quickly assured her that everything was alright. Before she knew it, Bonnie found herself in front of the Salvatore House - not knowing how she'd gotten there or what had brought her there. She heard herself saying:

"What happened with Katherine?"

The look he had on Damon's face was indescribable. He looked like a guy who had just come back from the dead - even though he already had…

"How do you know about her?" His voice surprised Bonnie; she'd never imagined hearing him sound so…not dangerous, like a normal person. She'd never pictured him being the type of person to just answer without throwing in how he felt either.

"I remember everything," she declared, deciding to be completely honest with him.

After that he brought her into the house, which was cozy, and he actually told her about Katherine - but he kept it content, trying not to reveal too much, but what made Bonnie lose it was the pain he had on his face as he described his former love.

Bonnie was one who's never been in love, so as he talked she didn't say she understood what he was going through like most people would do. She didn't hug him because it was still Damon and that would've broken the whole mood. She didn't give him any sympathy because he didn't deserve it.

She just simply said, "What do you need; what can help you get through this?" Her voice was sincere, yet very serious, because she meant what she said.

If there was anyway she could help him be less evil and help him get through this, then maybe, just maybe there was hope, but he would have to be willing to want her. She didn't know what made her so drawn to him, but she just felt like she'd known him her whole life. She felt like she could really trust this vampire.

Was it worth losing her friends though? That was a question she couldn't even answer, but she knew that she had to talk with him.

It seemed like a while before he answered, and when he did he answered with, "Can you help me bring Katherine back?" He was almost pleading, but one thing that Bonnie remembered was that helping Damon get Katherine back would help bring twenty-seven other vampires back too, and she couldn't be the one responsible for that.

"No," she said simply, with no regret in her voice.

"So I guess I don't need your help, or want it," he said in a very harsh voice - now that was the Vampire she hated. Temper problems much.

"Alright, listen here, brokenpire," she suddenly got up from the chair she was sitting on near him, while he stayed put. "Katherine is gone and the only reason I came here is because I remembered what happened. I thought that maybe there was a part of you that wasn't as dangerous as everyone said, but don't scream at me, especially since I'm just trying to help you out. "

"Okay listen here, little witch," he suddenly got up to stand in front of her, "I never wanted your help or sympathy."

"Alright, sorry for wasting my time and not listening to what everyone said, you can go to hell and burn!" She yelled and left, leaving him completely silenced and confused.

She tried to help a dangerous vampire, and what did she get for it? Screamed at, seriously? No, Bonnie would have none of it. He should have at least been happy that someone like her tried to understand his little broken soul; guess she wouldn't make that mistake again. Never again.

She went to her room - and she was still pissed. Reason number one: she couldn't get Damon out of her damn mind. She tried everything but nothing worked; her thoughts always went back to the tortured vampire. Really?

She heard a knock on the door. She didn't want to get it, but she didn't want Grams to get up to answer it, so she decided to go do it herself. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the presence of Damon Salvatore.

"Wha-," She was planning on seriously yelling at him, even though it was pretty childish, but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"I'm sorry." She was bewildered… before she could even respond to his apology he was gone; probably used his vampire speed - very cowardly if you asked her - but it was a good thing he'd left because she couldn't begin to comprehend what had just happened. She had been expecting to scream at him and give him some more piece of her mind, but no, instead the _"Dangerous Vampire"_ apologized.

One thing that Bonnie would never know, though, is that as much as he had loved Katherine, Damon had never apologized to her. He had never felt guilty for anything; he had never regretted his actions. The two things he would always regret, however, was biting Emily, since it had almost killed _"his little witch,"_ that, and treating Bonnie so badly when all she was trying to do was understand him, which was something he wasn't used to. He wasn't used to a person caring for him. So he did something that he promised himself he would never do, and apologized; he thought it didn't mean anything and so did she.

The necklace tied them together, and their hearts would bring them together for centuries to come. It may take time, but at the end all that will matter is acceptance. Something that they can both give each other at all times.


End file.
